Unexpected
by Twifan09
Summary: Bella and her friends go out one night looking for a little fun what she finds is more than she expected when she meets Edward Cullen. Rate M for language and lemons


Unexpected

I sat at my desk just staring at my computer screen; I had been here like this for hours now and still have not even made a dent in my thesis. It was do next week and the class it was for was fairly easy. I just couldn't get my brain to cooperate at all. I needed a break and it seemed like my roommates thought the same thing.

"Bella" Alice hollered from the living room of our shared house. "Rose and I want to go to this new club that just opened last week so get your ass off that computer and get ready to go."

One thing you need to know about Alice is that if she says you are going out then you are going out no if, ands, or buts about it. This was all fine and dandy with me tonight because I needed to get out for a while.

"Ok guys give me 20 minutes and I will be ready to go" I yell back. I walk over to my closet to see what I can wear. "Alice what kind of club is this, what should I wear?"

In less than a minute Alice is next to me at my closet door. I just step aside and let her peruse my meager wardrobe for something she deems appropriate. I head off to the bathroom for a quick shower. Alice has impeccable taste and I trust her to find something appropriate to wear tonight. Boy was I wrong.

Alice and I have been friends since I moved to Forks, WA back during my junior year in high school. She kind of took me under her wing so to speak and always made sure I was in style. When we graduated we decided to move to Seattle together and attend U dub. Neither one of us wanted to live on campus. Ali and I found this cute little brown stone not far from campus. The first time we was it we just know it was for us. It was two stories with two large bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs and one bedroom and bathroom downstairs along with a large living room and kitchen. We thought it would be nice to get another roommate to help out with the bills and we had the extra room anyway so that is how we met Rosalie.

She was the last person we interviewed and we knew immediately by her no nonsense attitude that she would be a perfect fit. We have lived here and have been attending U dub for the past three years now.

Alice and Rose like to go out to clubs and parties on campus, they are just more social that way. I am not saying I don't like to party by no means it just seems like I don't have the time with school and all. But I know I need this tonight. A few drinks and some dancing will help me relax and clear my mind then I can start new tomorrow on my thesis.

After my shower I walk back to my room to see what Ali has deemed fit for me to wear tonight. I take a look at what she has left on my bed. "ALICE"

"What?" Alice asks as she pokes her head through my bedroom door.

"What the hell is this?" I ask picking up the tiny piece of fabric that I assume is supposed to be a dress but looks more like a band-aid, no I take that back a band-aid would cover more. Then I think of something else. "Where did you get this? I know it is not mine."

"It is a dress. And no it is not yours it is mine. If we are going to get you laid tonight you need to show a little skin Bella." Alice says with a straight face.

I look at her incredulously for a moment and realize she is serious. "What the fuck Alice. I do not need to get laid." Truth was I really did I just did not want to admit it to her.

"Bella you have been so tense lately it would be good for you to relieve some of that tension. And there is no better way to relieve tension than a good fuck."

I just roll my eyes, "Alice just find me a nice shirt and my skinny jeans, I am going to go do my hair and make-up." I could hear Alice grumbling under her breath as I leave the room but just shake my head and ignore her.

I finish my hair and make-up and get dressed in the new outfit that Alice has left on my bed. The shirt is extremely tight but at least if covers more than that poor excuse for a dress would have even covered and still shows enough cleavage.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask as I walk into the living room. We leave together and out to the waiting cab that Alice called for us.

"Eclipes" Alice tells the driver as we settle in the cab.

It took about 10 minutes for us to get there and we chat about our day to pass the time.

The three of us walk into the club together. "I will go to the bar and order us some drinks, why don't you two go find us a table close to the dance floor" Ali and Rose nod in agreement and I make my way over to the bar. I order our drinks and wait patiently.

"Hi" I hear someone say from my left.

I turn my head and see the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. I look him up and down for a minute stopping to admire his full pouty lips and then up to the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. I am dumbstruck for a moment before I realize I have not even acknowledged his greeting. "Hi"

"My name is Edward"

"Bella"


End file.
